Lavender Honey
by peaches4life
Summary: What if Bobby had a daughter? What if her life was equally involved in the supernatural world? This is the story of Emma and Dean's relationship, and how they deal with everything life throws at them.
1. Prelude

Hey guys! Not my first story, but this is one I hope to finish completely. I would appreciate comments about any aspects within this story. Any questions, feel free to PM me!

Sadly, I do not own Supernatural. Emma remains mine.

Lavender Honey

My name is Emma Singer. I am sixteen and the adopted daughter of Bobby and Karen Singer. I am hunter, just like my family before me. I was adopted by my parents after a demon killed my mom. I was six at the time.

It was John and Dean Winchester who saved me. It was a 'right time, right place' sort of thing. I had lost the only family I had left, but, lucky for me, I gained a new one. Dean was also six, and became my best friend. Dean vouched for me to say with him after finding out that I had no family to go to. John was a bit skeptical, but finally agreed, if only to keep his son happy.

On our way out of my old town, I found out that Dean had a baby brother, and that his mother was killed in a fire by a demon, similar to the one that killed mine. Amidst my grief, I could not help but wonder what other things we had in common.

Throughout the some odd ten hours of driving time towards Blue Earth, Minnesota, to go pick up Sam, Dean's brother, I found out that his birthday is January 24th, his favorite color is green, and he absolutely loves Metallica and Led Zeppelin.

As we stopped for the night, I had told Dean all about my favorites: color, food, and my favorite drink on a cold day. We spoke of favorite pastimes, and what we, at six, wanted to do with the rest of our lives, even though we knew our lives were already mapped out for us. Random things that would became the staple of our times together.

When I really think about it, I miss those simpler times and how few days there were of this today.

I had only known Dean Winchester for less than a day, but at the end of that trip, I felt like I knew him for years.

After picking up Sam from Pastor Jim, we headed to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, to meet another one of John's friend, Bobby. I came to realize that John would not, or rather, could not, take care of me as he had his own two boys to care for. That's where Bobby Singer came in.

As we pulled up in front of the Singer household, I felt dread. I wondered what I would do if Bobby refused me. I had nowhere to go. Dean sensing my worry told me that everything would be okay and he would be beside me the whole time. I allowed Dean to drag me up the stairs where I could see a man and a woman watching me from the window. They looked nice enough, I thought.

I shyly greeted them and the lady bent down.

'Hi Emma, my name is Karen and this is Bobby. How do you feel about living here with us?'

It was at that moment where I know I would be safe. I jumped into Karen's arms and refused to let go. Within Karen's arms, I felt warm and protected. It was the kind of hug that my mom used to give. I blinked away the tears and for the first time in days, I looked forward to the future.

Hours later, after Karen had fed Sam, Dean and I, we settled in front of the television to watch The Lion King, when I felt an inkling of misery coming from Dean.

'What's wrong Dean? I'll try to help with whatever it is, I promise,' I asked.

'It's nothing Emma,' Dean replied.

'No', I insisted, 'there's something wrong. Tell me'.

'It's just… you're leaving. We might not see each other ever again. I just found you. I don't want to let you go'. I smiled and got in closer to him.

'You won't lose me Dean. I'm not about to let go of the one friend I have'. I never saw Dean smiled as big as he leaned in for a hug.

When it was time for Dean to leave, I refused to let him go. Hugging and crying with him. Dean finally pulled away, and promised me that he would be back in a couple of days. I walked him all the way to his car and as a final goodbye, kissed his cheek. I remembered something that I had on me that my mom gave me as a momentum: my evil eye necklace. I handed it to Dean, with the promise that he hold onto it until the next time we would see each other.

I waved until I could not see the car anymore and walked back inside the house where Bobby was waiting for me. I was a bit timid next to this bear of a man, since what happened to my father. Bobby, sensing my fear, stayed a good distance from me. He told me that Karen was upstairs readying my room.

'You want to see your room sweetheart?'

'I have a room?' I asked in awe.

'Of course you do,' Bobby replied. I smiled and walked forward and grabbed his hand.

'Thank you Bobby, for everything you and Karen are doing for me.' I saw Bobby's gaze become tender, as he gruffly beckoned me towards the stairs.

'Come on, let's go see your new room.'

I walked into the most perfect room I could have ever asked for. It was a light gray color, with a sleek black bed frame, a vanity with a mirror and a dresser of the same color. I felt the tears come in my eye when I saw Karen holding a white bear. I ran to her, thanking her profusely and going back to Bobby and giving him a hug. I could tell he was surprised but he hugged me back with great strength that spoke of love and care.

'Thank you guys so much. It's more than I could ever ask for,' I told them.

Bobby and Karen smiled at me.

'It's no problem sweetheart. Why don't you go to bed and tomorrow morning when you wake up, we'll go do some shopping?'

I nodded my head and snuggled into my new bed, feeling safe and content. Bobby came closer and gave me a kiss, and walked out of the room. Karen sat down next to me and pulled my covers closer and handed me my bear.

'What are you thinking of naming her?' she asked.

'I like the name Lily,' I replied.

'What a beautiful name, darling. Now you go to sleep, and if you need us, we're right next door. Don't hesitate to come to us for anything, no matter the time. Okay?'

'I promise. Goodnight Karen.' She gave me one last smile before getting up and closing the light and the door.

I woke up the next day to the smell of coffee, and pancakes. This brought back memories of my mom and I and how we would spend the days waking up early and having breakfast together. It suddenly occurred to me that, I would never have another day like that with her again and I started crying. When the tears had run out, I got out of bed and went downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I greeted Karen and Bobby with a kiss on the cheek. I tried to stay upbeat when I saw how hard Karen went through to prepare this lovely meal for me.

After breakfast, I went back upstairs and got dressed for a day of shopping.

And so my life as a Singer begins.


	2. Present Time

Present Time:

I ready myself for bed. I'm at some motel off the highway, wondering how tomorrow would go. I should not have to wonder. It is just another town and another school. God knows, I have done this plenty of times before. The same old shit, nothing new.

I hear the shower start running and conclude that Sam has just stepped in. I finished making the bed to my OCD standards and got under the covers, when I heard the door open and in walks Dean, from making sure his baby was okay.

'Hi sweetie, is everything good?' I ask him.

'Yeah, everything's cool. I'm exhausted though.'

'Okay, come to bed with me. We need to wake up early. New school tomorrow,' I reminded him.

He finally gets under the covers after brushing his teeth and changing into some shorts and a top, and comes to pull me closer to his warmth.

'I don't understand why we have to change schools every time Dad gets a new hunt,' I hear Sam say as he walks out of the bathroom.

'If he just drops us off and leaves, what's the point in us going with him? It defeats the whole purpose.'

'I know kid,' Dean replies, 'life sucks.'

I give Sam a sad smile and try to make him feel better. 'How about pancakes for breakfast tomorrow before school starts? I'll make your favorite with blueberries Sam, and bacon and eggs for you Dean?'

I hear the resounding cheers from my two boys and bid them one final good night. I snuggle into Dean and give him a kiss as I feel his arms tightening around me. I fall asleep easy, the first time in many nights.

Morning always comes too fast for me. I set the alarm for six-thirty, knowing that waking Dean up would be a feat all on its own. I got dressed for school and went about preparing breakfast, along with our lunches for today.

'Come on boys. Breakfast is ready!' I called to Sam and Dean.

Thankfully, they both got up fast and we had a quick breakfast. I settled myself against the back of the chair, my mind running from me. For some reason, the _attack_ comes to mind. It has been a long time since I thought about that, considering the daily reminder I have. I guess the date must be coming up soon. I am startled out of my memories when I hear Dean's voice.

'Why don't you eat something, Emma,' Dean asks me.

'I feel nauseous and I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down, so I'll just grab something later,' I replied, resting my hand on my swollen tummy.

Dean leans over and places his hand on my stomach too, feeling the baby kick. He looks at me with his most adorable concerned face.

'Stay home today if you don't feel well.'

'No, no. I'm okay, and besides, I'm not going to let you go to a new school all by yourself. Who knows, this might be an interesting couple of weeks,' giving Dean a smile.

'Okay, but let me know if it gets worse, and we'll leave,' he answers, giving me a quick kiss.

I saw the time and realized that we only had twenty minutes before we had to leave or else we would be late, which is so not a good way to start the day.

'Come on guys, we have twenty minutes. Sam, Dean, you guys go get ready and I'll clean up.'

I see Dean giving me a smile and a peck on the cheek before calling dibs on the bathroom. Sam, on the other hand, stays in his seat, looking lost and sad, which breaks my heart a little.

After putting our dishes in the sink, I walk towards Sam, and pull him up for a hug.

'It's going to be okay sweetie. We might be able to stay longer than a few weeks.'

'I know, but still. I hate being the new freak. I just want to be normal!'

I pull him in closer, feeling just how big of an impact this is having on Sam.

'How about this week, I'll give my father a call, and ask him to enroll us in a school near my place. I'll make sure he talks to your dad and hopefully he'll be able to convince him. How does that sound?'

Sam gives me a huge smile. 'Perfect! Thank you so much Emma!'

'It's absolutely nothing Sam. Now go get ready.'

Just at that moment Dean walks out of the bathroom and Sam gives him a hug before rushing around the room, getting dressed. Dean gives me a confused look, and I just wave him off, telling him not to worry and that I'll tell him later.

'Babe, do you mind if we share one bag, since we're going to be in all the same classes anyways?' Dean asks.

'No problem. Don't forget to pack the English books,' I replied.

I put the finishing touches on our lunches and hand them to Sam and Dean.

'No tomatoes in your sandwich for you Dean, and salad, easy on the dressing for you Sam.'

'You're the best babe,' Dean answers.

I hear Sam mutter his thank you, as I look at the time.

'Wow, okay we need to leave now, guys. You know the way Dean?'

'Yup, we passed by it yesterday on our way into town.'

Walking across the parking lot, I noticed that today was sunny, but chilly. As I get into the car, I turn on the radio, and Led Zeppelin's _Ramble On_ was playing. I share a look with Dean and watch as a bright smile takes over his face. I love that smile. It occurs to me lately, that Dean does not smile like that anymore.

It was half way to school, when I realized that the jacket I was wearing was not enough. I crank up the heat and notice Dean shooting me a look.

'What's wrong? You cold?'

'Yeah, I thought the jacket I have on now would be enough, but it's too late to go back'.

'I'll give you mine when we get to the school,' Dean says.

'Thank you sweetie,' I said as I lace my fingers with his.

We arrived a couple of minutes later and park in the parking lot. I hand Dean our backpack as he gives me his jacket and we walk towards the school, in hopes of finding someone to give us directions to the administration office.

The school itself is nothing new, similar to the others we have been to over the years, just a new face to the old one. We got directions from a few students we saw milling around the front door. Minutes later we find ourselves peering through an open door into the secretary's office.

'Hello Dears. How can I help you?' the elderly woman sitting down in front, asked us.

'We're Dean and Sam Winchester, along with Emma Singer. We're supposed to be starting today,' responded Sam.

'Ah, yes yes. The transfers. Okay, so here are your schedules, along with a map of the school grounds. School starts at 8:15am and ends at 2:45pm. Should you have any problems, come and see me, and I'll do my best to sort everything out for you'.

'Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day,' I replied and grabbed our papers.

While walking out of the office, I gave Sam his schedule after taking a quick glance, and took a look at mine and Dean's.

'Looks like we have English first. My favorite.' I hear Dean groan and laugh at him.

'You should be happy about this, we have gym second,' and I laughed even harder at the evil smirk that appeared on his face.

'What's your first class, Sam?' asked Dean.

'Geography, on the fourth floor, with a Ms. Masters,' Sam gleefully replied.

'Come on, nerd boy, we better get going to make it on time,' Dean says with a smile and he ruffles Sam's hair.

'We're on third, so we'll walk up with you,' I said.

As we walked around the corner, into the main hallway of the school, the place was packed, and everybody was staring at us. I took a look at the time and saw that it was 8:10am. Just enough time to find the damn classroom, and get our seats. Hopefully, the teacher is not the type to make us introduce ourselves. There is only so many times one can say: 'Hello, my name is Emma and I'm new here.' Like duh, they already know that, I thought bitterly.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Dean's voice.

'Hey guys, I found the stairs.'

We started walking up and I suddenly remember that I had something I wanted to give Sam. I took out my cell phone from my back pocket and hand it to him.

'Here, Sam. Keep it with you. If you run into any problems, call Dean's phone.'

I see Sam giving me a grateful look.

'If my dad calls, just tell him to call Dean's cell instead.'

We now have reached the third floor. I grab Sam and give him a hug, and tell him to be careful.

'Text or call if you need anything. I took a look earlier at your schedule, and we share lunch together. When you get out of class, call us and we'll figure out a place to meet. Have fun sweetie.'

I feel Sam hugging me back before ducking out of Dean's out reached hand to avoid getting one of Dean's famous hair-ruffling. We wait for him to pass through the 4th floor door, before walking into the hallway towards our class.

'What room number is it babe?' Dean asks me and grabs my hand.

'312.'

We stop in front of the class, and see that it is already filled with students.

'Shit,' Dean mumbles.

I know how he feels.

I stop and pull Dean in for a hug, resting my head on his shoulders. I needed this. I feel so overwhelmed. With the baby, and starting a new school almost every month. I wonder when we will ever get a chance to be what was denied to us: normal.

Dean sensing my worry and seems to instinctively knows what is bothering me. He hugs me tighter, rubbing circles on my stomach.

'What ever it is that you're worrying about, stop. I am here. We will get through this together. All we need is each other. I love you.'

With tears in my eyes, I look into his and see the truth to his promise. I know nothing with happen to us, because Dean's here.

'Don't you know by now that everything is better because I'm here?' Dean says with a cocky grin.

'Thank you sweetie. You always seem to know what's bothering me, and how to make me feel better.'

Dean laughs. 'I think that's just a product of being around you too much over the years.'

'Yeah, probably,' I say laughing out loud.

'Okay, we might as well go in. No use putting it off'.

I hear Dean groan while I raise my fist to knock on the door. The teacher beckons us inside. I open the door, and immediately, the class goes silent and turns to face us.

As we walk to the front, I could imagine what they see and the assumptions they make.

God only knows, I'd probably make the same, in their shoes. I could not help but snicker and I see Dean in the corner of my eye shooting me an amused look.

'Class, these are our new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?' the teacher directs to the class, then towards us.

'Hi, my name is Emma Singer,' I said with a small wave. The class waits for Dean to say his name, and when he stays quiet, I give him a hard jab on his side. 'Dean Winchester,' he finally says.

'Okay then. Why don't you take the two empty seats and we could continue on with our lecture,' the teacher said.

I took notice of the two seats the teacher was referring to: one was in the second row and the other was one in back, off to the side. I nodded my head to Dean, to take the one in the back. I sat down and took off Dean's jacket, and grabbed my notebook, pen and two copies of the assigned book out of my backpack.

I felt the stare of the class on me and as I turned towards Dean to give him the book, I caught the eye of a girl sitting behind me. I gave her a smile before sliding my gaze towards Dean and tossing him a copy of _Catcher in the Rye_ that we had grabbed yesterday at a library on our way into town.

'So class, turn to chapter six of _Catcher in the Rye_. But, before we continue with last week's lesson, here's a little bit of trivia for you. Catcher in the Rye is the most preferred book for nine out of ten psychopathic killers. What do you think? Do you believe that this book is the sole reason for causing people like John Hinckley Jr. to kill former president Reagan and David Chapman to kill John Lennon?'

'Ya, that book is da shit,' a student replied, which caused the majority of the class to laugh, including Dean.

I raised my hand, and when called on, began my rant.

'Holden's character is very relatable, and that's exactly what the killers felt. Holden is a lonely, an outsider, confused and misunderstood. All he wants is a way to ease that loneliness. I will doubt anyone in this classroom who says that they don't connect to him.

'This book is on the same level as _To Kill a Mockingbird, The Bell Jar, Slaughterhouse 5, Catch-22_ and as far as I know, nobody as killed in the name of those books. Individuals can connect to the characters of each of those novels because we, as humans, understand their struggles.

'Charles Manson was a huge fan of _The Beatles. _Does that mean that anyone who likes The Beatles will go on to become a serial killer? I like The Beatles, and I haven't killed anyone. Look at songs from Metallica, or Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac or even Poison. Loneliness is a theme in most songs and a lot of people can associate with that. Serial killers have deep-rooted problems and they latch onto anything that they connect to and use that as an excuse. Books and songs are not the true cause of the murders themselves, but are used as self-justification that what they're doing is 'right'.'

I hear stunned silence, and then laughing from Dean, who knows how I feel on such subjects.

'But nine out of ten is too much to be a coincidence. Isn't that a sign for something?' Dean says.

'Come on, you know I don't believe in coincidences, and besides, what about that Zeppelin song, if you listen to it backwards you hear the devil speaking? I mean seriously, you can't believe that.'

Dean shakes head, laughing. 'Yeah, no, I don't believe that.'

'Who's Zeppelin?' I hear a guy say to one of his friends nearby.

'Seriously? You don't know Led Zeppelin? What about Metallica, Joan Jett, Journey, Blue Oyster Cult, Guns and Roses or Kansas?' I stare at his blank look. 'What _do_ you listen to?'

'Uh...Vanilla Ice?' he replies.

I stare at him blankly, 'Who?'

The chuckling of the teacher broke through my panic thoughts of _how the hell does this guy not know the most amazing bands out there?_

'You make some very interesting points, Emma. Well thought-out answer. So, back to the book. We last finished chapter five with Holden...'

I drowned her out, already having read the book half a dozen times. I turn to look at Dean and see him sending me a wink before resting his head on his desk.

I glanced at the clock and saw that we had seven more minutes before class was over. I looked my schedule before remembering that I had gym next. I wondered how I was going to get out of that lesson. In previous gym classes, the teachers were kind enough to allow me to do other kind of activities if their lesson plan turned out to be too dangerous.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first lesson. With a final goodbye from the teacher, and our homework for next class, I rose out of my seat and packed my remaining items that littered my desk.

I felt Dean reach beside me. I handed him his jacket and we walked out of class together.

And so this concludes chapter 2! I hope you are enjoying this story and please do feel free to leave comments, of any sort!


	3. Blaze of Glory

_Continuation… _

'We have gym next. I wonder what they're going to make us do,' I say to Dean while rooting around in my bag for an apple that I packed this morning.

'Hope it's not a chick game like tennis or something. God, I hate tennis,' Dean replies, as though he had been the unfortunate victim of frequent tennis playing.

I poke his side, 'Chick game? Sorry, sweetie, not everyone can be ruggedly handsome and athletic like you. And when was the last time you even played tennis?'

'I'm a stud,' Dean shoots back at me with wink, choosing to ignore my other comment.

We made it in front of the locker room, three floors down, where guys and girls were separating into two doors depending on their sex.

'I'll meet you back here, okay?' Dean says.

I nod my head, and walk into the female locker room. I only had to change my pants, which was going to be awkward enough, if the students were like anything in those in English. Oh, who was I kidding, of course, they are going to be exactly like them.

The first thing I did was grab a locker and shove my things inside, trying to ignore the stares and whispering comments of the other girls. I wonder if Dean is getting the same treatment as me.

I took out my sweatpants and went in search for a bathroom. I could have changed right then and there, and have given the girls something to talk about. Considering the state of my body after the attack, being pregnant, and not to mention the tattoos I have accumulated over the years. I guess I'd probably scare them more then they deserve to be.

After changing, I took off my sweater, grabbed a water-bottle and went out.

Dean had also changed into sweats and was wearing a worn out Metallica top I had bought him a few years back. We followed the crowd into the gym where the teacher was waiting.

Ignoring the looks and whispers from the majority of the students, we walked up to the teacher, a Mr. Greg, and introduced ourselves.

'Hi Sir, We're the new students, Emma and Dean,' I said.

'We have new students? No matter. I can see that you have already changed. Good, you'll be able to join us in our activities today'.

'What are we playing?' Dean asks. To which the response was dodge-ball.

'Dodge-ball? What are we, ten?' I said with an incredulous face.

'Emma won't be able to play then,' Dean said, coming to my rescue, before I could say something scathing.

'Oh? And why not?' asks the teacher, sarcasm lacing his tone.

'Well, I don't know if you've realized, but I'm pregnant. I won't risk getting hurt,' I replied and watched the obviously _forced_, shock appear on his face.

'I won't play without her,' Dean says. 'Do you have anything else we could do?'

'What do you have in mind?

'How about a spar, Dean?' I ask him. I watch as the slow smirk spreads across his face and I am reminded, again, of the very few pleasures Dean allows himself in life.

'Sure. We'll give them one hell of a show,' he replies and removes his shirt.

I can not help but stare at Dean's muscular chest and toned arms. I am astonished at how someone like me, _dirty and tainted_, could get someone like Dean. Someone who has such a pure soul. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the teacher speaking.

'I thought you didn't want to injure yourself?'

I continue to look at Dean and watch as he stretches. I can see the lustful gazes of the girls in the class, and the resentment and jealousy of the guys in how they quickly adjust their posture, hoping to seem more macho then they really are.

'I trust him. I don't trust you, or your students,' was thrown back at him while I walked towards Dean.

'Ready for me to beat your ass, Dean?'

'Oh, I was born ready baby, Dean teased. 'It'll be me who'll beat you.'

I walked up to him, 'Really? You sure about that? How about putting money where your mouth is?'

A slow smile spread across Dean's face.

'You bet. What are you putting out?'

'Hmm, okay I got it. If I win, one hour inside Barns and Nobles. No complaining,' I told him.

A groan cuts the air and I cut Dean off.

'But, if you win, what do you say to... a new 8-cylinder, and a 454 motor? It'll be a nice way to spruce up the Impala.'

I watch as Dean's face falls, then as his eyes get big.

'...No way. Oh, we are so on!'

It was Dean who threw the first punch. Figures. I easily blocked it and threw one of my own.

Dean ducked and rolled away. He instantly shot back up and circled me.

My stance was calm, collected. I knew Dean's movements, just like he knew mine. It was Dean who first taught me to defend myself, back when we first met and over the years, we passed the time learning new techniques from our fathers and their friends and testing them on each other.

Dean ran towards me and I quickly shot out my leg and hit him on the side. He went down, but did not stay.

I knew he was worried about hurting me. This was the first real fight we had since I got pregnant, six months ago.

It was, at that point, when I noticed that we had an audience. Instead of playing dodge-ball, they were watching us.

Dean used my distraction to his advantage and crept up behind me, and locked my arms around my back.

I struggled to get out of his tight grip. I hooked my leg behind his, and used his weight to propel us forward.

Dean landed on his hands, a few paces in front and quickly stood up, after showing off by doing a back flip. I landed on my knees and immediately got up to circle Dean.

Dean surged forward and proceeded to throw a roundhouse punch. It landed on my cheek and my neck snapped to the left.

I smiled and turned to face Dean. I knew he was worried about how hard that punch might have been, but it felt, free. For a moment, we were both in my backyard, exercising and training.

I ran towards Dean and threw punch after punch, with no stop on my part. He took it all, and at the last moment, grabbed my fist and pushed me towards the wall.

He held me in that position and I snapped my head back, knocking it into his nose.

The muttering of the crowd started increasing.

'Sonofabitch! Damn it, Emma. That was a low blow!' I hear Dean's angry muttering.

I turn to see Dean clutching his nose.

'Oh, I'm sorry baby. Does that mean you forfeit?' I said with a smirk.

'Hell no!' Dean replied with a punch which I caught it in my fist, and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him towards the floor.

I walked towards him and noticed that his movements slowed down. When I got close enough, he snatched my legs, pulling me to the floor in one swift move.

I landed on his out-stretched arms and slid away. I instantly jumped up and walked a few feet away, awaiting his next move.

I knew the precise moment when I would win the match. Dean turned his back on me to glance on the crowd by the sidelines. He winked at the girls, what a charmer, and turned to face me, but by then, it was too late.

I swung my leg and hit him in the middle of his back. He went down and I concluded the match.

'Victory!' I cried, walking towards Dean to help him up.

'Damn,' Dean groaned, wrapped his arms around my waist.

I laughed at his expression, one that I know all too well from our previous visits to the bookstore.

I knew Dean was sad about losing the parts. His baby was incredibly important to him, the only thing his father had ever given him, a poor compensation for his love, if you ask me.

I had planned on stealing the car for a couple of hours, and installing the parts myself (the perk of growing up with a mechanic father) for his birthday, but I realized I would not have been able to wait that long.

'So when do you want to go check out the books?' I hear Dean asking.

'Well, you'll be busy for a couple of days, at least,' I told him.

I watch as the confused look grew before he put two and two together.

'What! No way!' Dean cried as he picked me up and spinned me around.

'It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but I couldn't wait.'

Dean leans down and gives me a kiss, slow and sensual. I can feel myself melting in his arms. I sigh into the kiss and tighten my arms around his neck.

All too soon, the subtle cough of the teacher broke us apart.

I pulled away from him and glanced at the shocked looks of the crowd. I heard mutterings of how Dean let me win, and that there was no possible way I could have won considering I was a girl, and pregnant to boot.

I saw that Dean heard them too and took notice of the amused smirk on his face. If they only knew how many times I kicked Dean's ass over the years. I learned from the best, after all.

It was then that the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I do hope everyone is enjoying this story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating frequently, but I promise I'll do my best. Comments, as always, are appreciated.


	4. I won't Give up

_Hey everybody, I am completely shocked at the number of faves this story has gotten! Thank you so much! _

We walked out and separated once we reached the lockers, with the promise to meet once we finished getting dressed.

It was lunchtime now, and I could hear my stomach growling. I am regretting skipping breakfast. I rubbed my tummy, sending a small apology to my baby for not eating. I promised myself this would never happen again.

Throughout the whole time I was changing, the whispers steadily grew louder. It did not matter that I was nearby. I finished readying myself and grabbed my bag, set to walk outside and meet Dean.

On my way out, I felt a girl creeping near me, and years of honing my instinct has me adjusting to prevent my bumping into her. Just as I moved, the other girl countered her movements to mine. She slammed into my side, sending me straight towards the lockers.

I angled my body so that my right side took the impact and not my stomach.

I grabbed my arm in pain, and glared at her. I heard her sarcastic s_orry_ and walked out of the lockers to the laughter of the other girls.

I avoided starting anything with her for the sole purpose that I did not want to start something, especially at a new school. It would not bode well for me to get suspended on the very first day. I would imagine the phone call to my dad. He would make the couple of days drive to deck out his own brand of ass kicking.

I knew the sound would have alerted Dean to the fact that something happened. I would not put it pass him to come barging inside the girl's locker room.

I was massaging my shoulder and arm when I caught Dean's expression outside.

'Are you okay? What happened? I heard a bang.'

'I'm okay, don't worry. I was pushed into the lockers by this bitch.' I reached out and grabbed Dean's hand to prevent him from walking into the lockers and giving them hell.

'Is the baby okay?' I hear the worry in his voice, and it melts my insides a little bit more.

'The baby's fine. Don't worry about them. They're just ignorant people. It's lunchtime so let's go find Sam.'

We walked up to the main floor and through the doors of the cafeteria, hoping Sam had already scored us a seat when all conversation stopped due to our arrival.

I see Sam's unruly hair towards the back and ignoring the stares and whispers of the students, pull Dean towards him.

'Come on, babe. Don't start anything. We're not going to be here for much longer.'

We finally reached the table where Sam was. I bent down to kiss his cheek and asked him how his classes went.

Sam went on to tell us about how much he is enjoying his classes and talking a mile a minute about an upcoming project he has to do for Science.

'Breathe Sam,' Dean says, chuckling.

I asked Sam if he made any new friends in his classes, and I looked on to see his face light up even further.

'Yes, I did. His name is Nathan and we have Science together. We're partners on the project and we're both thinking of doing it on biodegradability. It's really fascinating to see where and especially how materials disintegrate. By investigating the effect of microbes within an object, we can hopefully get a clear understanding.'

I laugh at the blank look on Dean's face.

'That sounds really interesting, Sam. We'll go look for a library in town, and if you want, you can invite Nathan over anytime.'

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and we all separate once more.

Dean and I head to the fourth floor for our last class of the day, History.

We walk into class and introductions were made (with more stares, of course).

The two hours passed by fast with me listening half-heartedly.

I am startled out of my thoughts by the last bell. With final words from the teacher for our homework, Dean and I walk out.

'So, what do you think of our first day,' I ask Dean.

'What's the difference? We're just in a different town,' Dean answers bitterly.

I smile sadly, knowing how much Dean wants stability. This makes me even more determined to run my plan through my dad.

I lace my fingers with Dean, hoping to transmit some comfort through the smallest of contact between us two.

We reach the doors leading out of the school building, when I see Sam walking towards me with a boy a little taller then him. They were talking animatedly. This must be Nathan, I thought.

I hear Dean's phone go off just as the two boys reach us.

'Hey Emma!' Sam says when he reaches me, full of smiles.

Introductions were made between Nathan and I.

'I was wondering if Nathan can come over for supper tonight, Emma?' Sam asks with a puppy dog face.

Oh who am I kidding. How can I deny this kid anything?

'Of course. As long as it's okay with his parents.'

'Oh yes. I have already ran it by them. I told them I wanted to get a head start on our new science projects and they were all for it,' Nathan told me.

'It's good that you guys are getting an early start on it! When is it due?'

'In about three months,' Sam answers.

My face must've dropped for Sam laughed at me. I would not say that I am a procrastinator, but I most definitely would not have done homework that could be put off for at least another two months.

I noticed Dean walking back towards us with a scowl on his face.

'Dean, this is Nathan, Sam's friend. He will be joining us for supper. Speaking of which, what would you guys like tonight?'

All of a sudden, I was bombarded with pleads of pizza, tacos, and pasta.

'Well since you're the guest tonight, Nathan, what would you like?'

'I really don't mind what we have, but pasta does sound good.'

'Okay, perfect. Come on guys, let's go.'

We arrive at the motel in no time. I watch as the kids go rushing into the room talking about their favorite superhero.

'Dean, what's wrong? I saw you were upset when you returned from the phone call. Who was it?'

'It was my father. He said that it would be taking him longer to finish up the case. I heard laughter in the background. And I called him on it. He just told me to mind my own business.'

I pull him in for a hug and hold on tight.

'I'm sorry sweetie.'

I told him what Sam had told me earlier that morning and what my plans were for moving us to South Dakota permanently.

The only response I got was the tightening of his arms around my waist and the nuzzling of his nose against my neck.

We stayed locked in that position for a few minutes. Time seamlessly stretching into infinity.

Dean was the first to let go and we walk into the room.

'Come on guys. Finish up your homework while I prepare supper,' I call out to Sam and Nathan who were engrossed in a t.v show.

Later that night, after Nathan has been brought home by Sam and Dean, I called my dad.

'Singer, here,' my dad's rough voice cutting through the line.

'Hey, daddy. How are you?'

'Emma, baby. I'm good. Kept busy today with the garage. How are you and my little princess?'

'We're good and so are the boys. We settled into the new school and the motel. I called because I wanted to run something by you.'

And so I went on to tell him about my plans. How we felt about moving every few weeks and how much we wanted stability, especially now with the baby coming. I told him how Sam and Dean tried to hold in their hurt feelings when John just drops them off at another motel.

'That sounds like a good idea, baby. I told you. I always wanted you, Sam and Dean, to stay here, and have a more permanent life. I don't understand how John does it, always moving those boys around. Doesn't he understand that children need a home, not some motel off Route 80? Don't worry Emma, leave it up to me. Finish up the week at school, and I'll get you guys enrolled at the local high school.'

'Thank you, daddy! I'll tell Sam and Dean. Call me when you get a hold of John and let me know how it goes. Love you. Sweet dreams.'

'Bye sweetie. I love you too.'

After hanging up the phone, I do my little victory dance, which is, of course, when Dean and Sam walk in.

'Okay, awkward… But, I have good news! I spoke to my dad, and he was all for it. He is going to speak to your dad, and set everything up for us.'

I was immediately grabbed into a hug by Dean first while a groan cut into the air.

'What about my science project?!'

Dean and I just laugh.


End file.
